Pirates Percy?
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: "Are you saying that they're made with sweat on them?" Will asked Percy. This is a random story. i will take suggestions if I'm asked to do something. That didn't make sence... Just read the story!


Okay, here is a random story. It will probably have up to five chapters at the most.  
This story is inspired by the story Silly Scenes Supervising Silly Sayings, by VampireApple. I liked the idea of stupid stuff being said, so I decided to do one. **Percy**- Do fish poop?

**Me**- Yes...

**Percy**- Oh, well, that means that you don't own Percy Jackson!

**Percy**- Wait... Somebody owns me? O_o

**Me**- Ya! Rick Riordan, now to the story.

* * *

Percy siged, and looked over at his girlfriend, Annabeth. He was bored of course.  
"I like ferrets..." He said.  
"..." Annabeth ignored him, but her hand did move a little.  
"And cheese." Percy continued, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"..." Annabeth continued to ignore him. But, this time her fingers curled a little.  
"Ferrets with cheese on them is pretty cool to I suppose." He said, concentrating on this idea.  
"Percy! You can n-" Annabeth was annoyed, and ready to end Percy's antics. But, he cut her off.  
"Ferrets are those weasel type things. They're long and furry. And che-" He explained, thinking that Annabeth didn't understand what ferrets were.  
"I know what a ferret is!" She exclaimed, then rolled her eyes and left her boyfriend sitting on the ground by the forest.

* * *

Percy just finished a round of sword practice, and he was sweating pretty hard. He walked up to Will Solice, who was standing by the water. Percy grabbed a towel and began wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Jeesh. I'm sweating like a donut!" He exclaimed, then dumped water down his shirt. Of course this didn't cool him off because he didn't get wet. He didn't seem to notice the weird look on Will's face as Will slowly inched away.

* * *

"Raccoon's look like pirates." Percy said, looking at a picture in Annabeth's book.  
"No, I think they look more like robbers, or bandits." Annabeth responded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Bandit's are lame." Percy said, glaring.  
"Your right, they sound like dog names. I once knew someone who had two dogs named Bandit. One of them died, and the other dog is an idiot." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes and began reading again.

"I once had a dog." Percy mused.  
"Did you name him Bandit?" Annabeth asked, curious about her boyfriend's past.

"No, its name was Deek. He died after two weeks of owning him." Percy said, not sad at all.

"How?!" Annabeth asked Percy.  
"He was hit by a truck. I was around eight at the time." Percy said, scratching his chin.  
"Didn't you cry?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"I cried for about a minute, then I went back to my movie." Percy said, nodding his head like he remembered the movie.

"Oh! Wait,"Percy rolled his eyes at himself, "That was just a dream! I've never owned a dog in my life! Except Mrs. O'Leary." He then walked put, smiling happy.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, what were we talking about a few days ago? Freezles?" Percy asked, he couldn't remember for the life of him what kind of animal they were talking about!  
"Percy, you were talking about fer-" And again, Annabeth was cut of by Percy.  
"Oh Yah! Ferrets... Thanks Anne." Percy said, happily walking away. Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes, which she seemed to be doing alot lately.

* * *

"Okay Percy, ever since you said that you were "Sweating Like A Doughnut." I have been curious as how you could sweat like a donut. Doughnut's don't even sweat!" Will exclaimed, he had to now why Percy would say that donut's sweated.  
"You know,... The glazing on them." Percy tried to explain.

"So you're saying that donut's are made with sweat on them?" Will asked, now a little worried about his friend's mental health.  
"That is _exactly_ what I'm saying Will." Percy responded, completely serious.

He then walked away, muttering about how he wants a donut.

* * *

well, that was random. Give me idea's for what else I should write about. I got most of these idea's from Whitetigers4ever. I know that she has nothing on her profile, or no stories, because the only reason she got Fanfiction was because I begged her.


End file.
